Um Jammer Lammy
Um Jammer Lammy (ウンジャマ・ラミー, Un Jama Ramī) is the second game released in the PaRappa The Rapper universe, though a spin-off game that stars Lammy. It was released originally in 1999 on the arcade, then the same year on PlayStation for Europe, Japan, and America. In 2008 it was released on the PlayStation Network in Japan, then a year later in America. The arcade version was made in joint creation with Namco and as a result was given updated visuals and a different song list. The game also was play-able using a guitar shaped controller. It was named Um Jammer Lammy: Now! Intro See UmJammer Lammy/Intro. Plot On the night before MilkCan is due for their first concert, Lammy has a dream where she performs on stage with Chop Chop Master Onion until realizing she's just been playing a vacuum cleaner the whole time! She laments on how lowly about herself she feels without her guitar, Chop Chop gives her advice by saying that despite losing his dojo, it remains in his mind... complete with a casino! With a reminder of this, he assures Lammy that she can do anything if she puts her mind to it. Waking up the following day, Lammy realizes she only has 15 minutes to get ready for the concert! She rushes out of her home and comes to a road block due to a fire. Her impatience to get past leads Chief Puddle to make her help put out the fire. Lammy is very confused and would rather not until she spots a nearby Casino Billboard and remembers what Chop Chop told her. She pictures the fire hose as a guitar and gains enough confidence to help put out the fire. After putting it out, Lammy is invited to have some pizza, but she accidentally eats too much and while trying to rush to the concert she gets confused for a pregnant woman due to her enormous stomach. She tries to clarify that she just ate too much but it isn't until she digests the pizza that she is allowed to leave. Unfortunately a whole bunch of babies woke up and Cathy Piller wants her to help put the babies to bed. After serenading them all to sleep, Lammy starts to leave but slips on a skateboard and lands on a low flying plane! She is forced to help schizophrenic pilot Captain Fussenpepper safely pilot the plane. Upon exiting, Lammy realizes she accidentally left her guitar on board and she can't possibly get it back now! Lammy comes by a shop and asks the owner, Paul Chuck to make her a new one. She describes how she wants it to be and look like but Paul will only make one for her on one condition: Lammy has to help him saw down the wood. After she finishes Lammy thanks him for the guitar and she rushes outside of the store and runs across the street, narrowly avoiding multiple cars speeding towards her. She accidentally slips on a banana peel and the impact from the fall kills her, sending her to Hell. In the U.S version, she snags her clothes on the door, and flies through the air and lands on an island. She calls this a cheap move by the game makers when the Manager nearby believes her to be the guitarist they've been waiting for in order to put on Teriyaki Yoko's concert. Lammy is then interrogated by Teriyaki Yoko as she believes she was the guitarist but Lammy quickly explains what happened to her. Teriyaki Yoko agrees to send her back and get to her concert IF she plays well enough for her concert. After she performs, Lammy is about to escape back to the real world when she suddenly runs into her evil twin/unknown rival, Rammy, who is very angry with her since Lammy took her place for the concert, and lack of popularity in comparison to Lammy. She demands a battle but Lammy quickly escapes to the concert hall. Just as she makes it, she arrives just in time to find both Katy and Ma-san and they all three try to explain what happened. But they take no time and go inside to perform! PaRappa's Story Katy asks PaRappa, PJ Berri, and Sunny Funny to help her prepare for her live concert. This inspires both PaRappa and PJ to start their own rock band but it falls short due to PJ's ideas about what Rock and Roll is... Stages There is a total of 7 levels in the game. One of which was heavily censored. For more information please view the below area. After clearing the full story mode, a mode where two players can play as Lammy and Rammy together, as well as play as PaRappa. The songs are slightly different while playing as PaRappa. #I am a Master and You! - Dream Dojo - Chop Chop Master Onion #Fire, Fire! - City/Building Fire - Chief Puddle #Baby, Baby! - Baby Ward in Hospital - Nurse Cathy Piller #Fright Flight! - Airplane - Captain Fussenpepper #Power off! Power On! - Forest - Paul Chuck #Taste of Teriyaki - Hell/Volcanic Island - Teriyaki Yoko #Got to Move! - Concert Hall - Lammy, Ma-san, and Katy Kat Censorship A decent amount of changes had been made to the game outside of the Japan and PAL versions. The main/well-known change being the entire level 6. Instead of dying from slipping on the Banana Peel and going to Hell, Lammy goes to leave Paul Chuck's place when her belt gets caught on the door handle and she is flung to a volcanic island.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrlPQvzyHAY Due to this change, some graphics were changed during the song, as well as the following dialogue: Original *(Lammy awakens and looks around) *Lammy: Phew. It was a dream. Am I dead? Is this hell? If I'm dead, then the game's over! What a stupid game!! *(Fake credits roll until a stranger appears) *Manager: Oh, there's the guitarist! Come on, hurry! Hurry! We need you out there! *Lammy: Huh? '' *Manager: (Pulls the fake credits down) ''Not yet! Not yet! '' *(the scene switches) *Teriyaki: ''Who do you think you are, coming in this late? Don't underestimate me just cuz I'm an Idol. '' *Manager: Come on, its time to do it. '' *Teriyaki: I'm gonna kill you! *Lammy: Eh, I think I'm dead already. '' *Teriyaki: ''Then I'll put you back to life! *Lammy: Really? Can you really do that? '' *Teriyaki: ''Yeah, only if you play right! Come on! '' *Lammy: Okay Censored *(Lammy awakens on a strange island) *Manager: ''There's the guitarist! Come on, hurry! Hurry! We need you out there! *Lammy: Huh? *Teriyaki:'' Who do you think you are, coming in this late? Don't underestimate me just cuz I'm an idol. '' *Manager: Come on, it's time to do it! *Lammy: Um, no, no, no. You see, I was on my way to my own show. But I ended up here. '' *Teriyaki: ''How did that happen?! Anyway, I'll help you get to where your going. '' *Lammy: ''Really? Can you really do that? '' *Teriyaki: ''Yeah, only if you play right! Come on! Also, the first stage had slightly change in lyric due to this. Besides this major edit/change in the game, a few of the songs received one or two lyric's changed due to certain references. Ratings The PAL. version's content rating suggests mild language, due to one stage being in Hell. The U.S version was rated E for everyone, due to the former's location being changed to an island. Trivia * The camo outfit Lammy wears in Level 6 in the American version is actually an unlockable outfit she can receive in the Japanese and Europe versions. * Hidden within the audio files for the game is a PaRappa version of Stage One's song. The lyrics and music are exactly the same as Lammy's; only the dialogue at the end is changed. * You can still hear the ending dialogue of Parappa's stage 1 if you use the Parappa 1 to UJL disk swap trick on stage 6 of Parappa. Gallery 152519.jpg ImagesCA5TOJY3.jpg ImagesCA4IRLIR.jpg Images.jpg References Category:Video Games